Mini-Mini Story
by Onyx-tan
Summary: cuma kumpulan oneshoot MinYoon. YoonMin. with uke!Yoongi always. Jimin yg terlihat tidak perduli dan Yoongi yg butuh Jiminnya #bad summary. ch1: with cuek!Jimin (?) DLDR


**Mini Mini Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Onyx-tan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: YoonMin/MinYoon with uke!Yoongi always**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: I don't know**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating: masih aman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, uke!Yoongi, typo always, alur berantakan, terima kritik dan saran. cuek!Jimin(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Jimin yg terlihat tidak perduli dan Yoongi yg butuh Jiminnya #bad summary**

 **XoXoXoXoX**

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menoleh pada Seokjin yang sudah tak terhitung bertanya hal yang sama. Yoongi mendengus lagi dan lagi sebelum menjawabnya. "aku baik-baik saja hyung. Berhentilah bertanya hal yang sama" Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya tak ingin mendengar jawaban yang sama lagi dari Seokjin.

"oh ayolah Yoon. Wajahmu pucat, bodoh. Kau harus ke uks sebelum Kang seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas". Seokjin tetaplah Seokjin, mau dibantah berapa kali pun sifat keibuannya tidak mau mengalah. Apalagi pada Yoongi. Yoongi heran bagaimana Namjoon bisa tahan dengan pria super cerewet seperti Seokjin. "aku tak ingin melewatkan ulangan matematikanya hyung, aku sudah belajar semalam suntuk untuk mendapat hasil yang bagus".

Seokjin memutar matanya jengah.

Alasan bodoh.

Memangnya Seokjin tidak tau pria kelahiran Daegu itu berbohong? Walaupun Yoongi benci matematika dan selalu berusaha agar nilai matematikanya tidak anjlok, Seokjin yakin bukan itu alasannya. Seokjin bahkan yakin Yoongi tidak bersemalam suntuk hanya untuk matematika. Ini semua pasti karena Jimin, kekasih Yoongi yang bodoh dan tidak peka sama sekali itu.

"baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah". Seokjin bisa melihat Yoongi tersenyum lebar sampai menampakkan gusinya yang membuatnya tampak lucu dimata Seokjin. "terima kasih hyung".

Keduanya melanjutkan obrolan sebelum terhenti karena suara-suara ribut dibelakang. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan empat orang siswa yang tampak asik bermain ular tangga itu. Yoongi mendengus. Keempat siswa yang diketahui bernama; Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Jimin. Bukannya belajar untuk ulangan mereka malah bermain ular tangga. Huh, memangnya ini sekolah nenek moyang mereka apa.

"yak! Jimin! Jangan bermain curang bodoh" ucap Jungkook dilanjutkan dengan memukul pelan kepala Jimin yang disambut tawa Jimin sendiri.

Ah Jimin.

Yoongi memberikan senyum tipis untuk pria kesayangannya itu. Pipinya menghangat ketika mengingat sekelebat memori tadi malam. Dimana ia rela berhujan-hujanan ke rumah Jimin untuk belajar bersama. Bahkan Yoongi masih ingat usapan tangan Jimin pada surai dark choconya. Jimin memang pria mesum, tapi ia takkan melakukan hal lain selain mengecup, memeluk, berpegangan tangan, dan mengusap rambutnya. Seperti tidak ingin merusak Yoongi yang rapuh.

Jimin yang merasa diperhatikan seseorang mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan ular tangga. Ia melihat Yoongi dengan wajah pucatnya. Jimin kelihatan tak ambil pusing dan kembali memainkan bidak ular tangganya.

Yoongi mendengus berat. Apa kekasihnya itu tidak perduli padanya? Apa papan ular tangga itu terlihat lebih menarik dari Yoongi? Apa pria tampan itu tidak tau kekasihnya diserang demam karena berhujan-hujanan kerumahnya? Yoongi bahkan yakin Seokjin tadi berbicara cukup keras. Karna merasa tidak dianggap, Yoongi segera membalikkan badannya, memilih untuk mengingat materi ulangan hari ini ditengah sakit kepalanya, tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata Jimin.

 **XoXoX**

Rasa sakit kepalanya makin menjadi. Dia bahkan menolak dibawa ke uks oleh Seokjin. Sampai akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Yoongi dengan demam yang masih menderanya mencoba untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Seokjin yang melihatnya merasa cemas.

"Jimin Jimin!" teriaknya yang dibalas tatapan malas oleh si empunya nama. "ada apa?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada cueknya. "Yoongi sakit bodoh! Cepat antar dia pulang!"

"dia itu pria, sama sepertiku. Jadi tidak perlu diantar".

"tapi dia kekasihmu! Dan dia sedang sakit!".

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya, tidak ingin mendengar celotehan Seokjin yang menyakitkan telinganya. "sudahlah, kenapa tidak kau antar saja? Aku ada urusan dengan teman-temanku" ujarnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan Seokjin dengan santainya. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Yoongi.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi iba. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa secuek itu pada Yoongi? Dasar pria sialan. "Yoongi, ayo hyung antar". Katanya yang mendapat gelengan dari Yoongi. "tidak usah hyung, bukankah kau ingin rapat osis? Aku bisa pulang sendiri".

Keras kepala.

"kalau begitu sampai halte".

"tidak".

"Yoongi…"

Yoongi yang melihat tatapan memohon dari Seokjin jadi merasa bersalah. "baiklah. Ingat sampai halte saja ya" Seokjin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

 **…**

Sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Seokjin. Pria itu betul-betul memperhatikan Yoongi seperti anaknya sendiri. Rela tidak bersama Namjoon disekolah hanya untuk menjaga Yoongi, berbeda sekali dengan Jimin.

Haaah, rasanya kalau mengingat Jimin seperti ada duri tajam yang menusuk hatinya. Kekasihnya benar-benar tidak perduli padanya. Yoongi merasa bodoh sekali terlalu berharap pada Jimin. Harusnya ia tau kalau Jimin itu terlalu cuek. Harusnya Yoongi tau Jimin lebih mengutamakan temannya daripada mengantar Yoongi pulang ke apartemennya. Bahkan Yoongi tak menjumpai sepeda motor Jimin diparkiran. "Dasar Yoongi bodoh" umpatnya lirih.

"kenapa busnya lama sekali?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kantuk menyerang ditengah sakit kepala, tanpa peduli kalau ia masih di halte bus yang tampak sepi Yoongi segera merebahkan badannya dan tertidur.

 **.**

Bohong sebenarnya kalau Jimin tak khawatir sama sekali dengan Yoongi. Bohong kalau dia sudah pulang sejak tadi. Nyatanya adalah ia hanya memindahkan motornya saja, tidak benar-benar meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya. Huh, bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja? Jimin bukannya tidak peduli. Dia hanya tidak suka orang melihat sisi lembutnya selain Yoongi saja, aneh memang tapi begitulah Jimin. Dia bahkan rela tak ikut makan siang karma Yoongi yang tak mau makan.

Dia menyandarkan kepala Yoongi pada bahunya, dan mengelus surai dark choconya dengan sayang.

Tak lama Yoongi terbangun. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Jimin berada disebelahnya dan membiarkan Yoongi tertidur dibahunya. "Jimin…" panggilnya lirih. Jimin hanya mengecup dahinya sebagai jawaban. Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin dengan erat dan menumpahkan air matanya di pelukan kekasihnya.

"huks.. Jimin.. Jimin.."

Jimin bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan bertanya beberapa orang. Yang ia tau, ia hanya harus memeluk dan mengusap sayang punggung kekasihnya.

"sstt, tak apa sayang. Aku disini"

 **XoXoXoX**

Bahkan saat di dalam bus Yoongi tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin. Jarang-jarang kan Jimin mengantarnya pulang. Apalagi dengan usapan tangan Jimin di kepalanya. Prianya memang terlihat cuek padanya saat dihadapan orang banyak, berbeda sekali ketika hanya berdua dengan Yoongi, dia bisa menjadi sosok yang lain yang berbeda dengan Jimin yang orang lain tau. Dan Yoongi merasa bodoh jika meragukan kekasihnya ini.

"kau belum minum obatkan?" Tanya Jimin yang dibalas gelengan dari Yoongi.

"tunggu sebentar" Jimin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan terlihat mencari sesuati ditasnya. Yoongi hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

Yoongi melebarkan mata sipitnya yang terlihat lucu dimata Jimin. "ini dia" Jimin menyodorkan sebuah roti, air mineral, dan sebuah obat padanya. "habiskan dan minum obatnya". Duh, rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saja. Kapan Jimin membeli semua ini untuknya? Dia benar-benar terharu.

"seharusnya kau tidak usah datang ke sekolah jika sakit. Cepatlah sembuh. Kau terlihat jelek tadi, membuatku sangat khawatir sampai membuatku tidak konsentrasi disemua mata pelajaran, kau mengerti Park Yoongi?" dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya. Menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan selain Yoongi.

Lalu ia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan memuja yang membuat wajah Yoongi merona dengan detak jantung yang terus berdetak kencang. "dan Yoongi, aku mencintaimu".

"aku juga mencintaimu Jimin".

Pada akhirnya Yoongi tak menyesali demam yang melandanya hari ini jika Jimin memperhatikannya seperti ini.

 **END**

 **Ohok apa ini? :v**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari temen ore sama pacarnya waktu study tour ke medan :v jadi sifat cowonya temen onyx tuh kayak Jimin di ff ini, keliatan cuek dan ga peduli padahal sih dia sayang bgt sama temennya onyx. Temen onyx muntah-muntah gitu di bus gegara masuk angin. Pacarnya disuruh jagain juga tapi malah gamau. Onyx sampe mikir; nih anak masa kaga pedulian gitu sih, kan kasian ini si anu/?**

 **Tapi malemnya diperjalanan pulang onyx dikagetin sama nih pacarnya temen onyx :v dia itu berubah jd mesra gituuuuu. Sama kayak jimin yg dibus. Dia jd perhatian gitu sama temennya onyxxx.**

 **Eh btw onyx juga nyadar kalo akun baru onyx ga ada -_- mana lupa lagi email+pwnya -_- dih dih gregeeeet.**

 **Huks huks semoga suka yaaa..!**

 **Jangan lupa isi kolom review!^^ /ceritanya ngarep ada yg baca :v/**

 **Onyx-tan**


End file.
